


A Good First Impression

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Drabble, M/M, Sebwin, older Merlahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry is very concerned about making a good first impression on the new addition to his life. She can't focus her eyes yet, but that's not the point.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	A Good First Impression

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> A prompt from Eggsyobsessed for older Merlahad meeting Sebastian & Eggsy's child for the first time.
> 
> Sebastian, as always, is fancast as Richard Madden.

“Is that a spot?” Harry leans forward to peer at his reflection in the mirror. “Or just part of the pattern. These glasses are shit.”

“Your eyes are shit, I’m afraid.” Merlin comes up behind him and leans his chin on Harry’s shoulder. “It is not a spot, it is part of the pattern.”

“Good. I’d hate to make a bad impression.” Harry uses one finger to tease an unruly lock of hair into position. 

“Ye do realize...never mind,” Merlin says, shaking his head. “Ye look very handsome.”

“But do I look well enough for a first meeting?”

“Turn around.” Merlin turns Harry around and steps back. “Let’s see...thick head of hair, fuck you very much...a perfect mix of grey and brown. Beautiful right eye, sparkling and bright, eye patch over the left that gives you a hint of the pirate.” Harry snorts. “Excellent posture, even for a man of your age.”

“A man of my age? I am twenty-seven months older than you!”

“Neck still looks good...it’s the best way to tell someone’s true age, you know. It’s a pity these aging actresses don’t get that. They pay for all that cosmetic surgery and ignore the neck.” Merlin shakes his head regretfully.

“No more awards shows for you.”

“Broad shoulders, slim waist, and those gorgeous legs.” Merlin sighs. “The way they wrap around me...”

“I doubt that will come up in conversation today.”

“Ye are a vision, Harry. She will love ye.”

“I hope so.” Harry turns back to the mirror and glances at Merlin in the reflection. “Is that what you’re wearing?”

The doorbell rings and Merlin smiles. “Saved by the bell.” He strides out of the room but takes his time going down the stairs; his hip has been aching all week. He opens the door and grins. “Hello, Sebastian.”

“Merlin.” Seb gives him a hug. “Here.” He takes the carrier from Eggsy.

“Hey, Merlin.” Eggsy gives Merlin a warm hug and a kiss on both cheeks. “Where’s Harry?”

“Upstairs primping. He was very concerned about making a good first impression.”

“He does realize she can’t even see her own fingers yet, right? Only a week old?” Sebastian asks.

“Aye, but ye have met him.” Merlin leads the way into the living room. “Plus he is quite nervous. He has very little experience with children...and this child is one of the most important people in his son’s life.” Merlin looks at Eggsy. “Because ye are, lad, ye do know that. Ye are the son Harry never had.”

“Yeah, I know.” Eggsy clears his throat and busies himself with unwrapping blankets and undoing straps. “Wanna hold her?”

“Of course I do!” Merlin sits in his favorite chair and places a cushion on his lap.

“Okay, little Bug...this is your Granddad Merlin. He’s the fun one. He’s the one that will teach you how to escape any trap you find yourself in,” Eggsy coos as he places the blanketed bundle in Merlin’s arms.

“I certainly hope not,” Sebastian says, giving his husband a playful shove. “Just like I hope ye don’t plan on being the one to teach her how to talk her way out of any predicament she finds herself in.”

“I make no promises,” Eggsy says, but Merlin ignores their banter. He focuses on the pink-faced treasure in his arms. She yawns and stretches but her eyes stay closed, light eyelashes a shadow on her face. 

“Hello, Miss Katherine. It is an honor to meet ye,” Merlin says softly. She coos a bit in response to his voice. Her eyes flutter open and she looks alarmed. “Hush, lass, it is all right. I’ve got ye. I will always have ye.” A surge of love fills Merlin’s heart and he blinks back a few tears. “She is beautiful, lads.”

“We didn’t find out but I know she’s Seb’s,” Eggsy says, sliding an arm around his husband’s waist. “Look at those lips.”

“Eggsy,” Sebastian says, blushing furiously.

“Oh, you’ve arrived?” Harry says as he enters the room from the hall.

“Like ye were not waiting to make an entrance,” Merlin growls. “Get over here and hold your granddaughter.”

“I’m sure she’s fine.” Harry comes closer but doesn’t move to sit down.

“Harry...it’s okay.” Eggsy comes over to hug him. “She ain’t gonna bite. Been waiting to introduce you to her...told her all about you. About her handsome Papa, who is smart and brave and just the best.”

“I’m sure she isn’t interested in meeting me.” But Harry sits down on the edge of the sofa. 

“She isn’t interested in anything but eating and soiling her nappies just yet,” Sebastian says. “But I think it’s high time she meets the man her father has told her so much about.” He takes the baby from Merlin and plunks her down in Harry’s arms without warning.

“I don’t...” Harry’s eyes widen as the baby flails a fist out of her blankets. She whimpers a bit and he rocks her. “Hello, my dear. Ladies do not fuss in public, so you must settle down.” The baby flails her fist again but grows silent, her blue eyes seeming to study Harry’s face. “I am your Papa. I taught your father everything he knows about being a gentleman, and I will teach you everything you need to know to be a brave, strong and beautiful lady. I’m sure you’ll be a much better student than he ever was.” Harry leans down and kisses her forehead. “Precious girl.”


End file.
